Restless
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: "I'll miss you..." were Lee's last words to the crying Clementine. "I'll miss you too..." she replied. She stood up and shakily aim the gun, Lee gave on last glance at her before closing his eyes. Clementine gave a sob before pulling the trigger. *BANG! For Lee, all was black.


The Walking Dead

Title: Restless

Chapter One

I do not own The Walking Dead nor its characters, Telltale Games does

"Zombies!" –talking

"**I'll miss you…" –thoughts**  
_"I'll miss you too…" –flashback_

"LEE!" -shouting

0000

"I'll miss you." Lee said with a breath, the pain was becoming too great as his vision blurred.

"I'll miss you too." Clementine said with a tearful face, she slowly rose to her feet to look at Lee. She slowly brought her gun up and aimed. Lee took one last glance at her before closing his eyes; Clementine gave another sob before pulling the trigger.

*BANG!

For Lee, all was black right after that shot.

(NOOOOOO! LEEEEEE! D:) T_T

0000 Later…

"Hey! I think I found a live one!" a voice boomed in the blackness.

"**What? Who's that?"** Lee thought, the darkness never leaving him.

"Well? START DRAGGING!" a commanding voice spoke in. There was a series of other loud shots in the darkness.

"Burn! Baby burn!" a maniacal shout erupted, Lee's vision began to slowly focus. He could see five blurs moving around. Flashes of yellow appeared occasionally.

"**Shouldn't I be dead?"** Lee thought again, his vision bucked backwards, he saw a blurred figure.

"Wanna piece of me?! EAT CHAINSAW BITCHES!" a loud rumble came after that shout and a series of something tearing against flesh.

"Let's go! Pull back to the Humvee's!"

"Roger that sir!"

"Reloading! Cover me!"

"**What's going on…where Clementine!"** Lee's inner thoughts boomed.

"There the Humvee's! Pick up the pace ladies!"

"Eat RPG zom-bitch!(1)"

*KA-BOOM!

"WHOO-HOO!" the same maniacal voice shouted.

"We're all in sir!"

"All right, get us out of here!"

A loud humming followed soon after. Lee's vision began to get better as seconds passed, the blurred figures becoming more human-like.

"Medic, check up on him. See if he'll make it." the commanding voice spoke.

"So, who's this guy?" another chimed in.

"A survivor obviously, the only one we've come across so far. I hope the other teams had better luck."

"So…how long till they level the place? Barely even any survivors left plus food is just bare in there."

"Either two days from now or tomorrow."

"Hey, do either of you guys remember seeing a little girl on the way?"

"Little girl? You sure it wasn't a zombie?"

"I'm sure of it. When we was being chased, I swore I saw a little girl with a hat."

"**Little girl? Hat? Wait…that's CL-"**

"CLEMENTINE!" Lee shouted while jolting upwards suddenly, another shout erupted followed by a gunshot.

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck!"

"Hold your fire soldier!"

"Clementine! Clementine where are you!" Lee said in panic he turned left and right.

"Hold him down!"

"That's kind of hard to since we're in a Humvee!"

"Just get him! Knock him out!"

*WHACK!

Lee's body slumped, and then darkness took him again.

_0000 Flashbacks_

"_What's your name?" Lee asked as he knelt down to her level._

"_It's Clementine." The young girl replied._

_0*Flash_

"_Howdy, the name's Kenny. This is my wife and son, Katjaa and Duck." The man said, point his thumb behind him._

_0*Flash_

"_Whoa! Everyone chill the fuck out!" Lee spoke._

"_Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" the woman replied venomously. _

_Lily! Shut! The! Fuck! Up! You're going to get us killed with your damn voice!" a teen with a black bandana around his head (he's old as Ben) spoke in._

"_You shut it Rye"! (An OC I decided to add.)_

_0*Flash_

"_Names Ryder, but everyone usually calls me Rye."_

"_Nice to mee you Ryder, the names Lee."_

"_Feelings mutual." Ryder replied he then took notice of Clementine._

"_Who's the girl?" Ryder asked as he looked at her._

"_This is Clementine." Lee replied._

"_Hm. Nice to meet you Clementine."_

"_Ummm…nice to meet you too." Clementine said nervously._

_Lee took a glance at Ryder's arms and saw he had elbow pads as well as knee pads. His bandana even had a metal plate on the forehead._

"_What's with the padding and armor?" Lee asked curiously, Ryder raised an eyebrow before replying. _

"_I use them as protection when the walkers get a bit too close. Useful for elbowing and kneeing them in the face without getting bitten."_

_0*Flash_

"_I ain't letting anyone else get eaten tonight, especially if he's been a good friend." Kenny said as he offered a hand to Lee._

"_C'mon we got to go!" Glenn shouted over._

_0*Flash_

"_Cut off the leg!" Ryder suggested quickly, the teacher just panicked._

"_What! No! No, no! Don't!"_

_*Crack!_

"_Aieee!"_

_*Crack!_

"_Augh! No…stop!"_

"_Hurry up Lee!" Mark shouted over._

"_Stop! Please…"_

"_I'm sorry." Lee replied._

_0*Flash_

"_Are you sure about them? I mean sure they seem friendly but something seems…off about those St. John brothers." Ryder asked with a hint of suspicion._

"_I'm sure they're all right people." Lee reassured but Ryder still had an unconvinced look._

"_All right, it's your call."_

_0*Flash_

"_Oh shit! Mark! What the hell happened?" Lee spoke as he saw a legless Mark on the bloody floor._

"_They…they cut off my legs…my legs…" Mark replied with a pained voice._

_0*Flash_

"_You get back here and finish this you coward!" _

_Lee just took a glance at the St. John brother before moving forwards towards the group._

"_Lee."_

_0*Flash_

"_Shit! We gotta go!" Kenny shouted as he ran into the RV, the bandits were pushing forward._

"_Katjaa! Duck! Run over here quickly!" Ryder shouted as he ducked behind the RV to avoid a bullet. He peeked out before firing two shots before his pistol clicked loudly._

"_Shit! I'm out!"_

_*Scream!_

"_Oh shit! Lee! Shoot that walker off of them!" Ryder shouted over._

_0*Flash_

"_Alright. What the fuck is the problem?" Kenny shouted over._

_*Bang!_

_Carley who had a newly made hole in her head fell instantly. Dead before she even hit the ground. _

"_Holy shit!" Ryder and Kenny shouted._

_0 Fan Reactions_

"_Hoooo!" –GamingWithChrisandJay_

"_OOOOOH!" –DanzNewMachinima _

_*Open mouthed… -RaedwulfGamer_

"_WHAAT THA FUUCK!" -UberHaxorNovaEinQuantumPro_

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" –tetraninja_

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!" –DanQ8000_

"_*Gasp! Oh what the fuck!?" -ZackScottGames_

"_ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!" –theRadBrad_

"_Oofph! Fuck!" -Centerstrain01_

"_No FUCKING WAY!" –LadyNinjaGaming_

"_DUMB BITCH!" –TheAndaley_

"_Oh no Clem seen it. Fucking bitch!" –Yogcast12_

"_WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!(Goes on forever)" –PewDiePie_

_(Goddamn their reactions were fucking hilarious)_

"_HOLY FUCK SHIT!" –my reaction when it happened. _

_0*Flash_

"_Kenny..." Lee spoke as he looked at his friend. Kenny had tears on his face as he looked back and fourth from his gun towards Duck who had a bullet hole in the head._

_Kenny gave a last sob before slowly trudging back to the train. Give a sob and sniff as he walked, as they returned Ryder turned away from his conversation with Ben and gave Kenny a concerned look._

_0*Flash_

"_Try again…aim a little higher." Lee said as he covered Clementine's ears, she raised her pistol higher and took aim. A bang erupted as she pulled the trigger successfully hitting the bottle._

"_I did it!" she said happily. Lee smiled at her accomplishment, in the corner of his eye, he saw Ryder giving a nod of approval as well._

_0*Flash_

"_Oh shit, we gotta go. We gotta go. NOW!" Kenny shouted as the group began to run, the bells rang which attracted the walkers from every direction._

"_Crap we're surrounded!" Ryder said as he took aim and readied his knife._

_Lee looked around at the incoming horde and he saw Clementine and Ben getting cornered. _

"_Clementine! Ben! Help her!" Lee shouted over, Ben looked back and fourth before running off, leaving Clementine to fend for herself._

"_Clementine no!" Lee shouted with worry and anger, before he even acted Ryder had dashed over quickly towards Clementine. Ryder gave a cry as he drove his knife into a zombie's skull. He turned and fired a shot into another zombies head before stabbing another one. A walker had snuck up on Clementine and was about to eat her until Chuck whacked it in the head with his shovel. _

"_Get going Clem! I'll keep the way open!" Chuck shouted, Clementine gave a quick nod and ran over towards Lee who instantly embraced her as she got into distance._

"_Shit! Get going guys! Me and Chuck will hold them off!" Ryder shouted over as the horde of zombies continued to grow._

_0*Flash_

"_Shit! Ryder, Chuck! You're alive!" Lee said in surprise. (Yeah I kept Chuck alive here people; he was starting to become one of my favorites till Telltale killed him off.)_

"_We were lucky. We almost had to take the sewers as an exit but we made an opening and ran, just kept on running till we reached a safe place. This school seemed fine and abandoned." Chuck spoke; Ryder was just silent and stoic._

_0*Flash _

"_Please Lee, let me go. I caused all of this." Ben pleaded as Lee held onto him, but would have none of it as he pulled Ben up onto the platform._

"_Why?" Ben asked, Lee didn't answer but pushed Ben towards the exit._

_0*Flash_

"_Fast would be-AUUGH!_

"_I'm sorry!" _

"_GWAH! AUGH! OWWW! AAAAHH!"_

"_Shit that's gotta hurt…" Ryder said with a wince._

"_No kidding…" Ben added in._

_0*Flash_

"_Ryder?" Lee asked._

"_What." He replied, he had a solemn look on his face._

"_Back when you help Clementine from the zombies at the intersection, you seemed…enraged and…" _

_*Sigh "Children don't deserve to die…not like that…they still have something to live for…we all have a purpose. The old watch over the new, to teach and guide them. As time passes by, the old will fade away while the new replaces them. A never ending cycle of life." Ryder replied._

"_I had to kill my reanimated parents with dad's US combat knife…this knife I hold. The same knife that ended my dead little brother's life when he reanimated. My little sister was with me before I met the group at the pharmacy. But we got separated, and…and…I don't…know what's become of her." tears hit the wood as Ryder buried his face in his knees._

_0*Flash_

_As Ben climbed on the railing, it creaked._

"_Shit! Ben jump now!" Omid shouted, Ben's eyes were wide at the shout._

_Ben screamed as he quickly made a jump; just in time before the railing fell. His arms were outstretched as he tried to grasp something, the railing clanged as it hit the ground. Ryder dove forward over the edge, Chuck and Kenny went to grab Ryder's legs._

"_I gotcha! Hold onto me Ben!" Ryder said with a strain. Ben shouted and whimpered in fright as he clung onto Ryder's arm for dear life. As they were pulled up and over onto the roof. Ben rolled on his side and was trying to slow his breathing down; Ryder was trying to slow his breathing down as well. (Ben and Kenny survive too, they were good guys. But I digress; they were killed off in the game. NOOOO! D:) _

_0000_

"_I'll miss you…" Lee spoke._

"_I'll miss you too…" Clementine replied._

_0000 Flashbacks end…(I'm sure you all know what happens after that.)_

0000 The Survivors

"Shit…we've still haven't found them yet." Ryder said with concern, the group had moved out into the countryside, the city was giving no luck.

"We shouldn't have had Lee go on his own…I mean there were so many walkers down there." Ben spoke.

"Let's just keep looking for them." Kenny spoke in, everyone in the group nodded to that.

"Hey…who's that in the distance?" Omid suddenly chimed in; everyone's attention went into the direction he was pointing at.

"It…it looks like a girl." Christa said, everyone was squinting at the human looking shape in the distance.

Ben squinted a tad more before recognizing the blue hat.

"That's Clementine! I know that hat from anywhere!" Ben said while he began to quicken his pace towards the distant figure.

0000 Clementine

*Sniff. *Sniff.

Clementine was mournfully walking towards aimlessly; she had escaped from the city and was now travelling alone in the countryside. She still remembered that final moment with Lee. But when she was told to pull the trigger, she couldn't do it. She had missed on purpose, and left tearfully. She gave another sniff as she continued to think about it. She walked over a log and sat down, thinking about the things that had just happened.

"Stay away from the cities." Lee's advice rang through her mind.

"and…I'll miss you…." His voice said again, Clementine could feel fresh tears coming back to replace the old.

She gazed at her weapon, then the glanced towards the setting sun. She saw five blurred figures coming towards her, all were moving down the hill.

"Clementine!" she heard a familiar voice of Ben echo to her.

"Clem!" the voice of Ryder shouted.

"Clementine!" Kenny shouted as well.

The figures that were running towards her were shouting her name and they were familiar to her, more tears began to fall as she stood up and began to run to them. When they came she instantly jumped into the arms of the nearest person and that person was Ben.

"Clem your alive!" Ryder said, everyone else seemed to be saying the same thing, except Chuck of course but he was worried for her too.

Clementine at this moment was bawling, releasing her emotions. She was glad yet sad…sad that Lee wasn't here for this moment too.

"Hey…where Lee?" Kenny asked with worry, Clementine just cried harder in Ben's arms.

"Oh shit…no…no that can't be true…" Kenny spoke now with realization.

Ryder gave a twitch before stomping off and kicking a nearby rock into the air while screaming. "FUUUCK!"

"Shh, shh it's okay Clem." Christa said to soothe the crying girl; Ben was rubbing her back to also stop her mourning.

"Damn it all Lee! Why!" Kenny said, his expression was in sorrow.

While they were mourning, Chuck was looking around and saw something in the distance. A large wall of something was coming, as he squinted it became more obvious that the mob that was coming were walkers.

"We got to get going now, we'll mourn later." Chuck spoke; the group looked at him in confusion before seeing the incoming horde of walkers.

"Oh shit." Kenny said. "C'mon! We gotta go!"

All of them agreed in an instant and began to flee deeper into the countryside.

0000 End of Chapter One

Waz up people! I just finished the Walking Dead game by Telltale, and Holy Shit….the finale of ep.5 is so sad…and a lot of my favorite characters died….NOOOOOO! I had Clem shoot me in the end while I said "I'll miss you" but rumor says that Clem didn't shoot Lee, she couldn't do it. Plus her gun veered off before firing it, so she likely missed plus she was in a very…sad state too.

So I did this as a fanfiction if they didn't die. So bear with me.

This damn computer is giving me some problems but I'm working on it.

(1)Tank Dempsy! Your worst nightmare!"

Bye bye! Drake is out!


End file.
